


Judged

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2019 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Deities, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: At the history museum, in an off-limits wing, our two heroes find themselves in more trouble than just being out of bounds.





	Judged

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of SADIM. Prompt: Dialogue
> 
> This wasn't super dialogue heavy, but like, dialogue has also never been one of my problems, so I'm not so worried.

“Come on. Nobody will see!”

Those five words had got me in trouble before, but I couldn’t help it. Anytime Linda came up with one of her grand schemes, I was along for the ride. This time, we were sneaking into a closed-off wing in the ancient history museum.

“This isn’t a good idea,” I said.

“Hush! You’ll get us caught.”

I stayed silent as she dragged me into the darkened halls. Even the air was still here, as if some giant thing was sleeping, waiting to be awakened.

“Hey, you’re Egyptian, right?” Linda asked quietly, pulling me towards a section of artifacts.

“Half,” I muttered.

I’d had plenty of guys ask me that, and when I said yes, they’d go “Oh, so you can read hieroglyphics, right?” because obviously that was just ingrained in me. I didn’t study ancient history; I’m much more concerned with what’s happening in the present. Besides, looking at ancestors under glass always made me feel creepy, like some kind of death voyeur. Linda didn’t mean harm by it, but she also didn’t understand.

“What do you think this is?” Linda asked, pointing to a small statue.

“That’s Anubis,” I said, slightly annoyed that she didn’t know that already. He’s only the most famous of the ancient Egyptian gods, aside maybe from Ra. “He judged people to go into the underworld.”

She reached out to touch him and my hand slapped hers away, slightly brushing the statue with my fingertips. She looked at me like I’d just hit her in the face.

“What’s into you?”

“Don’t touch it,” I said at the same time. “It should be locked in a case. We should get out of here.”

Linda still stared at me like I’d really hurt her. “I just wanted to touch it,” she said.

“Well, don’t!”

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the black eyes of the statue shine and slowly, the head turned toward us. I grabbed Linda’s hand.

“We need to get out of here,” I said.

“Why? There’s more to see.”

“I’m telling you, we need to get out—”

A light suddenly shone on us. I thought it was a guard’s flashlight, but the light seemed to be coming from inside Linda. She looked down at herself.

“I don’t feel so good,” she said.

Out of her chest came a glowing manifestation of her heart. It flew towards the Anubis statue. The statue stood, sniffed it, and suddenly a scale appeared in the air. Anubis took a feather from thin air and placed it on the other side from the heart. The heart tipped the scales.

The ground trembled. From the floor beneath us came a giant crocodile creature. Ammit. Its foul breath steamed the air, reeking of rotted meat. Linda was frozen beside me staring as though entranced. The crocodile came forward as if to eat her.

Words I’d never spoken came pouring from my mouth, spilling out like an incantation. Both Ammit and Anubis froze. My hair stood on end, rising up into the air as I spoke. I tried to close my mouth, but it was as if someone else was speaking through me.

The heart image floated back into Linda’s chest and the light began to fade. The alien words kept my tongue moving until Ammit had disappeared back into the ground and Anubis settled back down into his statuesque pose. Just as suddenly as it began, it all stopped.

Linda stared at me. “What just happened?”

I shook my head, pressing my lips together in case another round of speech started without me. Silently, I took her hand and led her back out the way we’d come. Once we were far away from that wing, I opened my mouth again. Nothing.

“What was that?” Linda asked.

I looked at her. “You were judged and found lacking,” I said, not sure where this knowledge was coming from, but completely sure it was correct. “Somehow, someone drove them back and gave you a second chance.”

“That was you,” she said, and kissed my cheek.

“No,” I said, frowning. “It was someone else. I don’t know who.” That was a lie. I knew exactly who it was. But it made no sense.

“Well, whoever it was, I’m glad they did it,” Linda said. “Why don’t we get out of here and get Starbucks?”

She must have noticed my lack of enthusiasm, but didn’t comment on it. She just took my hand and led me out of the museum.

In my mind, though, I was still back there in that dark room, certain that Isis herself had visited me and found me worthy. But of what?

That, I had a feeling, I’d find out sooner than I wanted to.


End file.
